El precio del Poder
by Quimaira
Summary: Las nuevas circunstancias del mundo mágico llevan a Draco Malfoy a ocultarse entre muggles. Veinte años después se sorprende de encontrarse con alguien a quién no esperaba, en llamativas circunstancias. DRARRY. Slash.


_Comentarios del autor: Traigo una nueva historia que surgió de una imagen – montaje – que me enseñaron esta semana. _

_La imagen en concreto es esta: h t t p : / / i 1 2 0 8 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / c c 3 7 2 / n e v a n r h a e g a r / d r a r r y _ _ _ _ b y _ s l i z e r i n k a - d 3 2 q f i p . j p g [Sin espacios]_

_Así que si quieren tener una idea de cómo son el Draco y el Harry de la historia, más gráfico no se puede ser xD._

_La historia consta en principio de 4 capítulos, aunque barajo la opción de un epílogo, todavía lo estoy meditando. _

_Espero que disfruten de la historia. ¡Un saludo!_

_PD: Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Shin, quién me enseñó la imagen y quién siempre sabe ofrecerme un Potter de lo más interesante._

_Título: El Precio del Poder_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy_

_Advertencias: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Roza el darkfic. Lenguaje fuerte._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>EL PRECIO DEL PODER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- <em>Noctis<em> -**

* * *

><p>Acostumbrado como estaba ya a la música estridente, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la que en ese momento martilleaba incesantemente a su alrededor, pese a intentar llevar una conversación con el tipo a su lado.<p>

Lo cierto es que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, la música sería la menor de sus distracciones en todo caso. Entre sus piernas se movía con brío una cabeza de cabellos negros con mechas rojas, aunque la luz ambiente convertía casi todo en una mezcla de tonos azules que hacían difícil diferenciar la verdadera tonalidad de cualquier cosa. Sobre la mesa, diferentes bebidas entre las que destacaban vasos ya vacíos y un polvo blanco perfectamente alineado en varias hileras junto con rastros de otras dosis ya inhaladas.

Una succión especialmente entusiasta hizo que se estremeciera y notara como si aquel chico quisiera sorberle hasta el alma. No pudo más y sujetó sus cabellos con firmeza, obligándolo a tragar hasta el fondo de la garganta, dónde se descargó con intensidad, gimiendo brevemente, en desahogo.

- No es un cargamento muy grande, además, nosotros manejamos el mercado en esta zona, no entiendo el problema.

- El problema es que le prometí a Red que este mes tenía vía libre para sus negocios – respondió ordenándose todo debidamente dentro de los pantalones. En cuanto sus dedos habían soltado la cabeza del chico, éste se había apurado a separarse para respirar, bajándose uno de los chupitos que quedaban intactos sobre la desvencijada mesa de madera, acompañando luego la bebida con una de las rayas de polvo blanco. El rubio tendió un par de billetes ante él que cogió con tanta gula como había tomado el vaso y se guardó dentro de la ropa interior antes de levantarse y largarse de aquel cutre reservado.

- Sabes que Steve no aceptará eso por mucho que…

- Steve aceptará exactamente lo que yo diga – se inclinó hacia el otro, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus plateados iris clavados con firmeza en sus poco autoritarios ojos.- Rechistará, maldecirá, se cabreará, probablemente se bajará un par de copas de whiskey y luego me llamará para recordarme el perfecto hijo de puta que soy. Pero aceptará porque en el fondo es un tipo listo.

- De acuerdo – alzó las manos casi con derrotismo, acompañando la pantomima con un suspiro, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá. – Pero será mejor que se lo digas tú. El jefe tiene esa manía de matar al mensajero, ya sabes.

El rubio sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó, apurando el último trago de su copa y colocándose la oscura chaqueta de piel con firmes tirones, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos en un gesto no carente de chulería.

- Entonces la noche corre de tu cuenta – le guiñó un ojo casi con complicidad antes de salir de aquel tugurio con peste a tabaco y a humanidad.

- Capullo…

* * *

><p>La puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas supuso un remanso de tranquilidad casi ficticio. La música seguía escuchándose aun fuera del local, pero el estridente sonido quedaba acolchado, atrapado dentro de las firmes paredes del recinto.<p>

La lluvia torrencial opacaba todavía más el "_chunda chunda_" del ritmo disco, y además se llevaba consigo el empalagoso hedor que contenía el establecimiento. Un pequeño vado de paz en el umbral de aquella puerta de la que pendía el letrero luminoso que parpadeaba para llamar más la atención aun a pesar del par de bombillas fundidas que hacían que el _Pub Noctis_ se convirtiera en "P b Nocti", pero la idea se entendía.

Necesitado de esa utópica calma, nada o menos le importó moverse bajo la lluvia, calándose a los pocos segundos hasta la ropa interior, notando como su cabello se pegaba a su nuca y a su frente, dejando gotear casi a chorros el agua del chaparrón, colándose por cada recodo por el que podía abrirse paso.

No se molestó siquiera en apurar el paso, el frío y la humedad eran relajantes, parecían evocar tiempos que si bien no eran mejores, eran diferentes, y las disimilitudes que rompían con la hastiosa rutina siempre eran bienvenidas.

Una pronunciada cornisa detuvo momentáneamente el aguacero durante su avance, no encontrando momento más propicio que ese para rebuscar de nuevo en su cazadora y sacar un cigarro que sujetó entre sus labios mientras sus manos revolvían ahora los bolsillos en pos del encendedor. Se toqueteó con cierto apuro por todas partes, con el ceño ya fruncido y su mente trabajó rápida para informarle que probablemente el mechero se había perdido en el trajín del local, muy posiblemente al sacar el dinero para el muchacho de las mechas rojas.

Maldijo interiormente y resopló solo para alzar la mirada y encontrarse a unos metros con la sombra de una silueta apoyada contra el muro de ladrillo desnudo, una incandescente colilla a la altura de los labios.

El muchacho de cabellos revueltos, algo mojados también por el breve paseo bajo la lluvia, descansaba su espalda contra la pared, relajado, la vista perdida. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos como si pretendiera cobijarlas del frío, aunque justo en ese momento no sentía ninguna temperatura en particular. Pupilas dilatadas y mirada perdida, una suave sonrisa en los labios y párpados entrecerrados. Todo él era la viva imagen de la flojedad. El humo que su cigarro desprendía no olía precisamente a tabaco – probablemente eso influía en su distendida actitud - pero no fue algo que el rubio alcanzara a notar hasta llegar a su altura.

- Hey, ¿tienes fuego?

El muchacho parpadeó un poco, como quién acaba de despertar de un sueño profundo, pesado y placentero, y atinó a hacer un ahogado sonido de afirmación con la garganta, sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo y extendiendo hacia el otro muchacho un mechero que se veía pesado, color plateado y desde luego mucho más elegante de lo que esperaría de un yonki de tres al cuarto como aquel. Con un hábil movimiento de pulgar sobre la rueda metálica, producto de la costumbre, prendió una anaranjada llama que iluminó repentinamente los rostros de ambos.

- Tengo todo lo que quieras…

La sugerente voz de ese ofrecimiento que mostraba más de lo que pretendía ocultar no consiguió sacarlo de su pasmo. Si el cigarro no se le había caído de la boca era simplemente porque el filtro se le había pegado al labio inferior a causa de la humedad.

No podía creerlo. Ese cabello indomable, ese rostro redondeado, los ojos pequeños, de un verde intenso…Lo único diferente es que no llevaba gafas, esas estúpidas gafas redondas, y en lugar de mirarlo con odio, como lo había mirado siempre, su expresión era más bien la de alguien que no sabe dónde está, que se encuentra en medio de uno de esos viajes provocados por las drogas.

Reaccionó enseguida, apretando ligeramente los labios y tomando una calada para que el cigarro prendiera. Sus pupilas no se habían separado ni un momento del rostro contrario, que más que mostrar algún tipo de reconocimiento parecían simplemente haber hallado una buena compañía para esa noche. Potter no lo reconocía. El jodido Niño-Que-Vivió se había encontrado con él en el mundo muggle, en un callejón de mala muerte, hasta las cejas a saber de qué clase de substancia alucinógena después de… ¿de cuánto? ¿Veinte años? Eso debía ser lo que los católicos llaman _la Gracia de Dios_, porque parecía un chiste.

- Gracias – consiguió articular luego de exhalar el humo de la primera calada, separándose un poco.

Vio ampliarse la sonrisa del moreno antes de que la llama se apagase, retornando a la penumbra que los había envuelto al principio.

- ¿Qué buscas? – inquirió de nuevo con ese tono meloso, suave y sugerente, ido.

- Espero a una persona – respondió sacándose el cigarro de la boca con elegancia, suavemente sujeto entre el dedo índice y el corazón, analizando la extraña situación a cada gesto y a cada frase del contrario, intentando encontrarle algún tipo de lógica. El moreno por su parte chasqueó la lengua con lo que él interpretó como fastidio.

- Que lástima… - volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared, escurriéndose apenas por ella y cerrando los ojos, con la cabeza apuntando hacia la balconada que los amparaba.- …si me estuvieras buscando a mí seguro que pasaríamos un buen rato…

- ¿Cuánto cobras? – no le importaba demasiado la cantidad por la que se vendiera, pero era una forma d averiguar si realmente se dedicaba a la prostitución o solo estaba tan colgado que le apetecía un polvo y ya.- No te he visto en ninguno de los locales de Dale…

- Es que no trabajo para nadie…gano más por mi cuenta… - de sus labios escapó una risilla junto con el humo recién consumido mientras sus ojos se abrían y enfocaban de nuevo al rubio.

- Ganarás más, pero también tienes que estar en la calle, bajo la lluvia… - se caló un poco la chaqueta, ahora el fresco de la noche junto con la humedad resultaban ya de lo más incómodos.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Es que no solo cobro por follar o por mamar lo que me metan en la boca, rubio… - alzó una ceja con inusitada picardía. Pasara lo que hubiera pasado, allí dentro no quedaba ni rastro del Gryffindor.- Me llaman Lake.

Al rubio se le pasaron un montón de ideas por la cabeza, entre las que destacaban accidentes, traumas o puede que algún _obliviate_. Estaba seguro de que Potter no recordaba nada en lo absoluto. No se trataba ya de que no lo hubiera reconocido, era ya su expresión, su lenguaje corporal – y el verbal-. Todo.

Le habría gustado continuar hablando con él pero las luces de un coche deteniéndose a la salida del callejón lo hicieron desviar la mirada un momento hacia allí, comprobando efectivamente que se trataba de quién estaba esperando. Un último vistazo al moreno y volvió a meterse el cigarro en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos, caminando nuevamente bajo la lluvia.

- Es probable que nos veamos un día de estos…Lake. Disfruta de la agradable noche.

- Eso espero… - los ojos verdes siguieron sus pasos casi con lujuria mientras el chico se relamía.- Suerte…

* * *

><p>- Joder… ¿solo tres cajas?<p>

- Cariño, tu lengua se ha vuelto tan sucia… ¿Qué diría tu madre?

- Sabes de sobra que al cadáver de mi madre poco le importa ya lo que sale de mi boca o lo que entra en ella – el tono del muchacho dejaba bien claro que no pretendía que la conversación siguiera por ahí.

La rubia mujer sentada a su lado lo examinó con gravedad y suspiró girándose luego hacia la ventanilla. Habían cambiado tantas cosas y había pasado tanto tiempo que quién más y quién menos se había vuelto un desconocido incluso para uno mismo.

- Te suministraré algo más dentro de dos semanas. El tráfico vuelve a estar revuelto y de sobra sabes que es peligroso arriesgar más de lo necesario, Drake.

- Está bien.

Pese a sus palabras, el gruñido que las siguió demostró que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo, pero que entendía que debía ser así.

El coche se detuvo entonces en una plaza abierta, alejada de los suburbios. La lluvia seguía cayendo con intensidad.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te dejemos en casa?

El rubio negó con cierta vehemencia y alargó la mano para abrir la manilla, pero en el último momento pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a encarar a la muchacha.

- Daphne… - un par de ojos azules se volvieron a él con atención. Un silencio pesado siguió a su nombre, y de nuevo cambió de opinión, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Nada, olvídalo.

Ahora sí abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, cargando un aparatoso paquete bajo el brazo.

- ¡Draco! – de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido se giró sobre sí mismo para volver a encarar a su antigua compañera. La mujer pareció vacilar un momento y en sus ojos brilló algo semejante a la añoranza, al desamparo.- ¿Has pensado en volver…?

Silencio.

Miradas esquivas de sentimientos contrapuestos y el sonido seco y cortante de la puerta al cerrarse. Luego solo la lluvia golpeando el asfalto, los adoquines, los árboles y los edificios. A él mismo. Las luces del auto se pierden en la lejanía, confundiéndose con las de los otros vehículos que circulan por la carretera principal.

- No.

* * *

><p>La casa lo recibe con el reconfortante vacío con el que lo hace cada día. Amparadora oscuridad que muere al prender las luces del pasillo y consolador sosiego que se descompone al dejar las llaves de cualquier manera sobre la repisa de la entrada, seguidas de la billetera, el arma reglamentaria, el paquete de tabaco y la placa.<p>

Su rutina ha comenzado desde que ha puesto un pie dentro: Pedir una pizza, tomarse una caliente ducha mientras espera, comprobar el tamaño de su barba de tres días, que mañana será de cuatro porque en ese momento decide que no le apetece afeitarse. Pantalones de algodón y camiseta holgada. Cerveza fría de la nevera, sofá y canal de deportes.

La cena no tarda en llegar y la recibe con la misma monotonía con la que lleva haciéndolo diez años. Diez largos años.

"_Buenas noches, su encarga. 24,90$" "Gracias, tenga. Quédese el cambio" "Gracias, buenas noches" "Buenas noches"._

Vuelta al sofá. Pies sobre la mesa y caliente caja de pizza sobre los muslos. Prescinde del tabaco, ahí dentro no se fuma y la terraza no está cubierta como para echarse un cigarro fuera. La nicotina tendrá que esperar, así que mata el ansia con cerveza, queso y un amistoso entre los Chicago Fire y los Dallas Burn.

"_¿Qué diría tu madre?"_

- ¿Qué dirías…? – susurra despacio, mirando al techo como si la lámpara halógena contuviera todas las respuestas. Pero no las tiene, y tampoco posee la capacidad de hablar, así que el rubio simplemente sonríe.- Estoy jodido…

Hundido en sus propios pensamientos – y también en su propio asiento – se pierde el tanto que marcan los Dallas. Su memoria intenta traer de vuelta los hechos que lo han llevado a dónde está ahora.

Piensa en sus dos últimos años de colegio, en la caída de Voldemort - ah…siempre lo odió tanto, todavía ahora le guarda rencor-, en la pasajera dicha del mundo mágico libre, salvado del yugo del mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos. Y luego las persecuciones. Los linchamientos. El llanto por los caídos y la venganza de los vivos.

Su padre podía haber errado algunas decisiones, pero eso no lo convertía ni mucho menos en un hombre tonto. Antes de que todo el desastre se desatara tenía todo preparado para protegerse él mismo y a su familia. Los demás eran daños colaterales.

"_Es una cuestión de actitud, de adaptabilidad, Draco" _– solía decir.- _"No sólo los más fuertes sobreviven ni la suerte es un factor determinante… El PODER…eso es lo que importa… - _Entonces un Draco mucho más joven pensaba en la ingente fortuna que habían dejado atrás, en su ostentosa mansión en Wilthshire, y Lucius leía en sus ojos la muda pregunta de dónde estaba su poder ahora. Y sonreía. Sonreía con esa elegancia, esa respuesta bailando en los labios, esa mirada que daba ya trazos de la posterior locura, y también esa razón inamovible. Porque un loco no siempre delira… Después se llevaba el índice a la sien y se golpeaba minuciosamente con él, asegurándose de que su unigénito le prestaba toda su atención. – _"La inteligencia…la información…Eso es lo que mueve el mundo. Asegúrate…asegúrate bien de quién te conviene y no te fíes más que de ti mismo. Amuebla bien la cabeza, estudia los hilos y muévelos en tu favor. Ten esto en cuenta y tendrás a quién tu quieras a tus pies…aunque no tengas ni un knut en el bolsillo…" _

Luego simplemente se daba la vuelta, con su copa medio vacía en la mano y sonreía al cristal de la ventana. "_Estoy orgulloso de ti, no lo olvides_" murmuraba a veces, y lo repetía, tan en voz baja que era casi imposible de escuchar. Narcissa ahogaba el llanto en una esquina y entonces su marido se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, con ternura. _"Shh…shh Cissy querida…"_

* * *

><p>El metálico sonido de la lata de cerveza semivacía precipitándose de sus laxos dedos al suelo del salón consigue arrancarlo abruptamente del sueño y hacerlo dar un respingo, mirando a todos lados hasta que vuelve a ser consciente de dónde está. Y de con quién está. Con nadie.<p>

Escupe un "joder" casi involuntario y de la misma involuntaria manera se seca la humedad de las mejillas con el antebrazo antes de levantarse dispuesto a recoger el pequeño estropicio causado. Su casa no es demasiado grande, ni tampoco está llena de lujos, pero procura mantenerla en un estado tal que semeja que los elfos domésticos se pasan las veinticuatro horas del día velando porque ni una sola marca de polvo se pose sobre las baratas estanterías de conglomerado de fabricación en serie.

Es tarde ya, debería estar en cama hace al menos un par de horas pero la repentina siesta en el sofá dio al traste con sus planes de acostarse temprano. Los envases a medio vaciar van desapareciendo poco a poco de la sala para descansar en la basura, clasificados según cartón o lata – hay que ser respetuosos con el medio ambiente-. Diez minutos después está mirando el techo de su dormitorio a pesar de estar a oscuras.

Se pregunta si Harry Potter tiene un hermano gemelo muggle, o si ha dejado el complejo de héroe para explotar el complejo de chico fácil. A lo mejor se ha vuelto loco, pero su locura no es tan filosófica como la de su padre, o quizá tenga alguna patología relacionada con la adicción al sexo.

Puede que le haya encontrado el lado práctico a la vida de la manera más inverosímil posible, o a lo mejor sus años de dormir en una alacena – rumor bastante extendido en su edad de estudiante- le creó algún tipo de complejo que se exteriorizó cuando finalmente cumplió lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él.

Tonterías. Divagaciones absurdas, pero no quedaría así.

Un último suspiro antes de procurar dejar su mente en blanco, por mucho que los ojos verdes de mirada ida se empeñen en llenar su recuerdo, por mucho que el nombre de Lake, pronunciado con voz sedosa e incitante provoque reacciones en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo de este fic que en principio tiene pinta de universo alterno. Lo cierto es que la primera idea fue esa, pero finalmente decidí incrustarlo en el mundo de HP. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.<em>

_Comentarios, sugerencias, apreciaciones y demás serán bienvenidos. ¡Tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Creo que ahora sí que se ve la imagen...Gracias Alioth Akane por el aviso ;)_


End file.
